Calling Down The Demons
by Niknakz93
Summary: It's hard work living with Valentine Morgenstern and being in love with his son after thinking you were his brother for 16 years. Plus I'm not even just a Shadowhunter. I'm something different. An experiment. Still, welcome to my life. Jonathan/OC
1. Prologue

_HELLO THERE! With Light In Your Nightmare finished, NEW STORY TIMEEEEEE. Hope you like and reviews much loved. Enjoy 3_

* * *

_8 years ago._

Daphne Hightower yawned as she stretched, running a hand through her pale blonde hair. It was very nearly white. She watched her friend smooth her own hair down, whining out "come on! The club will be shut by the time you're done preening yourself."

"Oh hush you," Fiona laughed, spinning around on her stilettos. Daphne wondered just how she could achieve such a thing. If she tried, she'd break her neck. Still, her own heels were high but chunky.

What else could you wear on a night out in New York?

When at last Fiona was ready, Daphne giggled and yanked her shimmering silver dress down. It came to her knees, clinging to her hips. Fiona was jealous of those hips. They were the kind that drew a boy in like a moth to flame.

Daphne whooped as they shot across the Brooklyn Bridge in the car, her hand out the open window and riding the current of air as it whooshed past. It made the hairs on her bare arms stick up from the chill.

It didn't take them long to get to downtown New York, the sun setting and streets becoming alive with partygoers. They were dressed in bright colors, short tight dresses and bare arms. The atmosphere was electric and Daphne couldn't wait to get into the thick of it.

Their destination was a large club named _Infernus. _Daphne found the name funny. Hell. It meant Hell in Latin. She was sure of it. The line was always long, but Fiona knew the bouncer and he instantly let them past, the rest of the line whining about it. He ignored them, grinning at Fiona who had flashed him a sly wink and a little leg from her dress. Daphne looked away- she didn't need to see her best friends' underwear… if she even had any on. She doubted it. Fiona came out to party with the intention of scoring. Daphne didn't bother drinking purely because she knew she'd be the one to get them home when her friend was hammered to the point of passing out in the middle of the street. Maybe that did make her boring, but she was also tough and brave.

Inside the club, it was hot and heavy with the bodies pressed together, music pounding. Almost claustrophobic. Fiona grabbed her friends hand and dragged her over to the dark red leather sofa's in the corner. They sat down and Fiona asked, "what do you want to drink?"

"Just a Coke."

"Sweet Jesus Daphne. Loosen up!" Fiona scowled, getting to her feet. She was gone, heading towards the bar. Daphne just sat there feeling awkward with the music all around her. It was reverberating in her chest. Rumbling like a storm. She wondered just how her heart hadn't stopped by now.

Daphne was staring at the DJ when Fiona came back, thrusting a vodka and coke into the girls hand, saying briskly, "you're so blind."

"I'm going to slap you in a moment Fee" Daphne snapped, narrowing her eyes as she looked to her friend. Fiona leaned forwards and whispered into the girls ear with a giggle, "near the left speaker. His eyes haven't left you alone since you walked in."

With her cheeks slightly red, Daphne's eyes flickered to the speakers, gazing at the young man stood there. All in black leather with a dark grey t-shirt underneath the jacket. His hair was so pale that the lights in the room reflected off it. Dark eyes gazed at her unfalteringly. Daphne came to the conclusion that he was about her own age. Definitely young twenties. His face was lean and handsome. The young man cocked a brow as they made eye contact and Daphne looked away, her cheeks burning now.

Fiona was smirking now, tipping her drink to her lips with a giggle of "he likes you."

"Stop looking-!" Daphne hissed, taking a gulp of her drink. The vodka burned her throat. Fiona was just about to look away when her eyes widened. Daphne didn't even have to look to know he was walking over. Bloody Fiona and her staring-!

"Good evening ladies." He had a pleasant voice, Daphne concluded. Unlike those disgusting men with their raspy voices and lusty glares, this man was different. She shoved her embarrassment aside as she glanced up, meeting his eyes once more. They were blacker than the depths of hell.

Hell. She found that ironic because of the clubs name.

As he raised his drink to his lips, she saw a tattoo on the back of his hand. Black and resembling an open eye. Daphne wondered what it meant, for there was another one similar at the side of his neck. And there was a hint of silver too that flickered like scars in the light.

"Hello," Fiona chirped, a wide smile spreading across her face. Daphne wondered if she was wondering about the tattoos as well. No, she wouldn't be… she'd be fawning over how good looking he was. Up close, he was even better.

But he wasn't looking at Fiona, Daphne realized a moment later. He was looking at her. Fiona took the hint and left for the bar to grab another drink.

Daphne flashed the young man a small smile, reaching for her drink.

As the drink flowed, Daphne found herself taking more and more, even laughing with the bold young man next to her. His name was Valentine she found out. She found his name amusing. Daphne felt so sorry for him; the ridicule he must have endured for years at High School.

Before long, she was standing with her back pressed to the cold stone wall outside the club, locked at the lips with him, winding a hand into his hair and drawing him closer with heated kisses.

Daphne never drove Fiona home that night, choosing instead to spend it in the young mans bed in his hotel room.

She woke up the next morning with her head pounding, pillows on the floor. With a soft groan, she sat up in the bed, raising a hand and running it through her tangled hair. Daphne almost didn't want to look to her right where _he _was still asleep, lying there half under the screwed up dark red covers. He had more tattoos though, and the more she looked, the more she saw. They were dark and tribal-like. Something niggled at the back of her mind, almost like she should have known what they meant. But she couldn't remember.

Daphne bit her bottom lip and sneaked out of the bed, pulling on her crumpled dress that was hanging on the back of a chair. She made her escape before he could wake up, glad that she never had to see him again. The embarrassment alone… she just wanted to move on.

It was two weeks later that she realized the night with her dashing young hook-up wasn't to be forgotten so soon. Her stomach hurt and she felt sick so very often. Fiona suggested jokingly that she was pregnant. Daphne tried to laugh it off, but couldn't.

Because she _was _pregnant.

And no one else could be the father than _him._


	2. Chapter 1

**8 years later**

"Daddy-!" Seraphina whined as she once again messed up trying to draw the_iratze _with her pencil. Her hand had jerked at just the wrong time, the rune going completely wrong. Next to her, Jonathan sniggered. She scowled at that and kicked him under the table, making him scowl also with a "she's kicking me Father!"

With an exasperated groan, the elder man rested his hand upon the table, tapping the finger with the heavy ring on rhythmically as he went, "Seraphina, Jonathan, concentrate. I expect one good _iratze _drawing by the end of five minuets. Without looking in the Gray Book."

The seven year old girl just gazed down, pencil in hand. She couldn't remember the way it curved on the left side. Next to her, Jonathan was scribbling away. A moment later, he held up his paper with his dark eyes shining. Seraphina shot him a filthy look. Jonathan was smirking.

Fueled by his success, Seraphina scribbled upon her own paper, creating a rough _iratze. _It wasn't as perfect as his, but passable enough.

"Much better" Valentine replied to their drawings, pleased. He stopped his tapping, dismissing them.

Jonathan retreated to his room and Seraphina followed him, standing in the doorway as he dropped to his knees before his bed, grabbing something from underneath. Her eyes widened at the shining blade in his hands, too heavy for him, saying in a hushed voice as the boy stood up, "but that is Fathers."

"No. This one is mine. Or will be when I'm older, Father told me."

Seraphina sulked at that, folding her arms with her dark brown eyes narrowed. "But I am a Morgenstern as well. Where's mine?"

"A girl."

"A very clever girl."

"You cannot even draw a simple _iratze!_"

Seraphina turned her nose up at him now, her soft curly chocolate colored hair bouncing on her shoulders. With a grin, Jonathan slid the blade back under his bed and walked over to the girl. Seraphina was a head shorter than him, something he liked to remind her about, much to her annoyance. She pouted as he ruffled her hair, saying with a wide grin that reached his midnight eyes, "little sister, let's get out of here."

"But Daddy will be mad."

"What _Father _doesn't know won't hurt him." He cocked his head a little, white blonde locks falling into his eyes. "I'll drag you."

_"Master Jonathan, did I just hear correctly that you were intending on dragging Seraphina outside?"_

The boy scowled as the young woman rounded the corner. She was tall with long honey blonde hair and sharp dark blue eyes. Tamara Landon was their guardian for when Valentine was away, sometimes for weeks. Jonathan often told Seraphina that he saw her coming and going from Valentines bedroom. Innocent little Seraphina and Jonathan had no idea what it meant. Maybe they slept in the same room, but then… Tamara had her own room. Strange.

"I did," he went, knowing the woman couldn't hurt him like his father. Valentine had quite the temper, and Seraphina too had been on the receiving end a few times. Jonathan had three scars on his back. She had one.

"Your father would not be too pleased, would he now?" she went coolly and Seraphina sniggered. Jonathan stomped on her foot and she hissed at him, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Children-!" Tamara snapped, causing Jonathan to freeze. The elder woman's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. Before she could even blink, Jonathan had the sword out from under the bed and was pointing it at the woman. Not as tall as she was by far, but his arms were long enough that the blade reached her throat. His eyes were narrowed as he snarled, "I am not a child."

"I know Jonathan-"

"Then why, old woman, did you say that." His tone was cold an unforgiving, much like his fathers. Almost eight years old and already sharp of mind. His language was far more advance for a boy his age, as was Seraphina's. The girl sighed at his words and leaned forwards, catching the hilt of the blade and saying "no fighting Jon."

He glared at the elder woman and lowered the blade, eyes narrowed. Jonathan didn't move an inch as footsteps sounded behind him and Seraphina was left to stare up at the form of their father. He was so much taller than them both, but she knew that Jonathan would rival him one day.

"Jonathan, lower it," he went coolly and the boy instantly obeyed. A pause and Valentine looked up at the elder woman. "Did I just hear correctly?"

"Jonathan was intending on taking Seraphina outside without you permission."

"Oh," Valentine mused, his dark eyes blazing with a cold fury, "he was, was he? And why did he think he could do that?"

Seraphina glanced to Jonathan as he simply retorted, "because it's so boring here."

"Is studying to become a Shadowhunter boring for you, Jonathan?" there was no mistaking he was furious. They all knew it. Tamara shifted a little uneasily on her feet, making no move to stop the man as he caught his son's wrist and twisted it back so he dropped the blade, hissing out, "if I hear that you've been sneaking out while I've been out at the Wayland household, the consequences won't be pretty."

"You taught me that obedience is bad."

"You will obey _me, _Jonathan."

The boy fell silent and Valentine's gazed turned on Seraphina. No words were spoken between them, and then he was gone. Tamara followed him, leaving the pair stood together in the cream colored corridor. Sera could see that Jonathan's hands were curled into fists.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern, fingers brushing his shoulder. He jerked at her touch, spinning around with a scowl appearing upon his face. "Don't touch me Sera," was all he snapped, and then he too stalked off.

Seraphina just stood there staring after him- her brother could be so fickle and indecisive at times. He changed like the direction of the wind.


	3. Chapter 2

Seraphina often wondered what her mother had been like before she died giving birth to her. She had a picture that she kept next to her bed, propped up in a frame. Often at night, she found herself staring at her mother. She had been so beautiful. Even though she had no memory of her, Seraphina missed her so much. Her father had taken her in and moved her away from New York to Idris before she was even a week old. It was there in the lush green valley that she grew up in next to her half-brother Jonathan. He was such a pain at times, but she loved him all the same.

That same Jonathan was snoring lightly with his cheek upon Seraphina's shoulder, the pair of them curled up together in bed like they usually did. Sera hated the dark, and the boy knew that. Occasionally at night, he'd sneak in and climb into her bed. "_I'll keep away the demons," _he told her, knowing full well that that there was one right next to her.

Valentine had forbidden him from staying in her room, but like always, he was prone to ignoring his father's words. At times he was punished for it. At other times it was simply overlooked.

Seraphina woke first, lying there under the covers with her eyes heavy with sleep. It was odd, for the boy was usually the first up and about. Then again, they _were _in London. The time was off and he hadn't adjusted just yet.

She didn't move a muscle as the boy nuzzled into her neck, his breathing light against her skin. They always got themselves twined up in the most awkward of positions, and there was no exception this time- Seraphina's arms were more or less pinned to her sides from the way he was lying, and her legs tangled with his own. She swore half of his tangled white blonde locks were in her face. _I will suffocate soon,_ Seraphina mused, trying in vain to wriggle free.

It was a failed escape attempt, but it woke him up.

"Stop… moving-!" he growled out lightly, hands groping for the covers, but finding none.

The curtains were drawn back, a blast of sunlight streaming in. Seraphina didn't blame Jonathan as he hissed, pulling himself away from her and shoving his head under the pillow. He wasn't a morning person.

_"Come on, up and at them!"_

Tamara's voice was always annoying, but even more so now. Seraphina just lay there dozing lightly with Jonathan snoring once again, head still under the pillow. And then the covers were roughly pulled off the bed, followed by Jonathan's pillow. The boy sat up instantly, eyes narrowed; dark but deadly.

At eleven years old now, he was growing tall. Taller than Seraphina by far.

"I want," he snarled softly, advancing on the woman, "my pillow back. Now."

"Manners, Master Jonathan. And no, your father wants you both," Tamara went coolly, folding the duvet up. She was wearing a black dress today that fell to her knees in soft waves. As she finished, she tutted out, "or would you like me to tell your father that his son is lazy?" a glance to Seraphina sat upon the bed, "and his daughter."

Seraphina's eyes narrowed now- Tamara didn't care for them. Not at all. It was nothing but goading, threatening to blackmail them and this. She was sure Jonathan would lose his temper one day and slaughter the bitch. Personally, Seraphina hoped she was there to watch it.

"Be ready in five minuets or I'm dragging you out whatever you look like" Tamara warned before retreating from the room. With a sigh, Seraphina grabbed her fresh clothes from the wardrobe and retreated to the bathroom to change without a word.

After she was changed in two minuets flat with her hair tied back into a ponytail, she stepped back into the bedroom where Jonathan was ready, his clothes black jeans, boots and a white t-shirt topped off with black leather jacket. Seraphina was in a dress that reached her knees, a dark emerald green in color. She felt like a tree with her brown hair. Her shoes were soft brown ballet style ones.

Jonathan glanced at her as she came out, dragging a brush through his hair. It was still fluffy and uncontrollable though. It made Seraphina giggle- he was funny with curls.

"If you giggle one more time," he threatened half-heartedly, pointing the brush at her. Seraphina shrugged, going innocently, "I wasn't… Curly."

He threw the brush, causing Seraphina to duck, collapsing into a fit of laughter.

"Children!" Tamara hissed, poking her head around the door with a scowl once more upon her face, "come on!"

Jonathan glared at her- he hated when she called him a child. Hated it with a passion.

**-CallingDownTheDemons-**

Valentine was stood just outside the hotel talking to a man that Seraphina knew to be Blackwell.

"I don't care how you do it, but _find her-!_" Valentine was next to snarling, surprising Seraphina- he never lost his temper quite like that before. Blackwell looked slightly unnerved, but that was it. She wondered how that could be, for Valentine terrified her at times. Yes, he was her father… that didn't mean she got off lightly when she misbehaved. Jonathan too. She was lucky, though, for her own training wasn't as rigorous and much less than Jonathan's. Why though? Did Valentine think she wouldn't make a good Shadowhunter? Because she was a girl? Seraphina knew she wasn't weak, far from it. She was strong.

"Take Seraphina and Jonathan around London," Valentine just told Tamara as she took a step forwards, not looking at her. She frowned lightly, "I-?"

"I have business to attend to. Much more important than this." He stalked off and Tamara just stood there with her mouth half open, an unasked question on her lips. Jonathan flashed Seraphina a sly smirk that she knew meant he had something up his sleeve. And he did, for as soon as they joined the busy crowds, Jonathan caught Seraphina's hand and tugged her away from the woman.

"Where are we going?" Seraphina laughed as he dragged her down the bustling streets, hands entwined. Jonathan didn't reply once until they were by the Thames, staring up at the clock tower. Big Ben. The girl's eyes were wide with excitement as she stared, laughing out, "I love it!"

They never saw much living in the valley, surrounded by nothing but space, trees and grass. Plus there was a little stream and a lake not too far away. And Lake Lyn an hour away. They were both thankful that their father took them around the world by Portal. They'd been all over America, and now they were tackling Europe. London was by far Seraphina's favorite place simply because of how beautiful it was.

Without warning, Jonathan tugged on Seraphina's hair and she swatted his hand away, snapping out, "stop it Curly!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But you have such pretty curls. They're like mine."

Jonathan went to yank on her hair again, but she slammed her foot down onto his own, making him yell.

_"Kids, where are your parents?"_

Seraphina stopped laughing and looked up at the policeman that was stood over them, looking curious. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jonathan beat her to it, saying coolly, "none of your business."

"Come now lad," the officer mused, staring down at the blonde haired boy. He looked barely eleven. "Are you both lost?"

"Go away. I don't answer to _mundies,_" Jonathan snorted, turning away. The officer scowled and opened his mouth to tell him to stop right there, but then there was a-

_"Jonathan! Sera!"_

For once, Seraphina was glad for Tamara as she placed a hand atop each their shoulders. Her nailed were digging into them and both knew they were in trouble. "I apologize officer," she laughed, shaking Jonathan's shoulder a little, "he's just a little rebellious. Say Sorry, Jonathan."

The boy literally sent her a death glare, but her nails in his shoulder forced him to go, "sorry," not meaning it one bit. The officer was unnerved by the white haired boy, the way his eyes were like obsidian. "Be careful," he chuckled, gazing at the boy. "You might get in trouble one day if you carry on talking like that."

"I look forward to it," Jonathan replied stiffly, turning away. With a hasty apology, Tamara excused them. Seraphina glanced a look back at the officer- he looked as sour faced as Jonathan. If only he knew what a_ mundie_ meant.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern-!" Tamara screeched, grabbing the boys arm as they reached the hotel, slamming the door shut and yanking him back towards her. The effect was instantaneous as he caught her own and wrenched it back with a strength an eleven year old shouldn't have had. A snap rent the air and Seraphina felt suddenly sick- he'd broken her wrist just like that. Tamara was snarling in agony, swearing too. And loudly at that.

"Don't touch me," he just went, voice almost bored.

"Jonathan…" Seraphina sighed lightly, eyes sad. He ignored her. Any other day, he might have listened to her. But not today. Tamara scrawled an _iratze_but it wasn't enough. She was cursing Jonathan as he kicked off his boots and flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes. A moment later, he replied to Tamara's swearing in an amused voice of, "that's what you get for dragging me out of bed."

Seraphina gave up. She burst out laughing.


End file.
